


Tame Me

by FicFriction



Series: Pete Is My Pet [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicFriction/pseuds/FicFriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without knowing it Andy has just filled one of Pete's deepest desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tame Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaun Lomeli](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shaun+Lomeli).



> This is the first of four installments to the Pete is My Pet series. It was a gift to a boyfriend back in 2007, who demanded I wrote out a dream that I had in fanfic form so that he could enjoy it too lol. So here's a little Peterdy for you guys.

Pete yelped as the whip struck his bare back, raising welts almost instantly, and at the same time, making his cock ooze pre-cum as he writhed on Andy’s cock. He moaned as let Andy’s hands guide his hips how he wanted him to move. His arms were above him, bound together by leather cuffs, that were attached to a hook in the ceiling by a leather strap. The strap had slack so it wouldn’t rip the hook out of the ceiling, but it was tight enough to hold Pete in his spot on Andy’s lap.

At first this had been a precaution against him trying to get away from Andy, to keep him in place, but now he didn’t care that he was bound by this because he was thoroughly enjoying being used by Andy. The one using him was sitting up with his back against the headboard and had him straddling his lap, much to his earlier dismay. If he had known then what he knew now, he would have jumped on without being forced.

“Fuck!” He cried out, his cock throbbing as Andy rocked him harder.

“Fuck, Pete,” Andy moaned as he thrust up while pulling Pete down.

“Oh God, Andy, please,” he whimpered, looking into the eyes of the drummer as he looked at him. “I need to get off, it hurts.”

“A few more moments my pet and I’ll let you get off,” he said before rocking Pete into an upward thrust that made him moan Andy’s name, his head falling back against his arms, his mouth open as he panted softly. “You’re so gorgeous right now Pete,” he said, groaning as his pet clenched on his cock, repeatedly. “You know that?”

“Am I, Master?”

Andy gave an extra hard thrust, making Pete scream his name. Having heard the way Pete adressed him only turned him on more. If only the bass player knew what that kind of name could do to him; the sense of power it gave him. He nodded and rubbed Pete’s hip before he slapped the whip against his flesh again, making his slave cry out and tremble as his cock oozed more pre, the flesh a deep purple from the desperate need of release; a release being held back by a metal cock ring.

“Yes, my pet, you are,” he growled out as Pete writhed down against him. He stilled Pete’s hips, making the bass player whimper loudly, his cock twitching as his body trembled. “Are you going to flirt with Ryan again, Peter?”

Pete’s eyes met Andy’s as he swallowed hard, his cheeks flushing even more than what the sex had caused. “Wh-What, Master?”

“Are you going to flirt with Ryan again?” He lifted his hand, letting the tails of the small cat-o-nine whip trail against Pete’s thigh, dangerously close to the throbbing flesh between Pete’s thighs. “I don’t appreciate it when you do, and you know this.”

“I’m sorry, Master, I promise I won’t do it again,” Pete answered, his body shaking with the need to get off. Pete leaned his head back against his arms as Andy softly dragged the tails of the whip along the length of his straining cock. He moaned softly, making Andy grin to himself.

“Good boy Peter,” he spoke softly as he grabbed hold of Pete’s hips and began to make Pete ride his cock again, hard and fast.

“Oh god, Master!” Pete cried out. The sudden movement of being still, and then having his brains fucked out again, was too much for him and if the cock ring hadn’t been holding back his release he would have splattered Andy’s stomach and chest with his cum.

Andy made Pete ride him until he was close again, his cock throbbing inside Pete as he got closer to his orgasm, and when he was almost there he took a hand from Pete’s hip and removed the cock ring from his slave’s cock and tossed it, not caring where it landed. He grabbed hold of Pete’s hips again, thrusting up as he pulled Pete down harder, over and over again, knowing by the way Pete’s face contorted with pleasure that he was slamming into Pete’s prostrate.

“Oh god, please master,” he begged in a whimper, needing to hear Andy tell him yes before he came, not wanting to lose it before his Master told him he could. All his mind was on now was being good for Andy.

Andy nodded, his tongue lost in his own throat as Pete’s ass clenched harder on his cock. Gripping Pete’s hips tighter, Andy pulled him down one more hard time, thrusting up in the same process, and released in his pet's ass. He dug his fingertips into Pete’s hips as he filled Pete's willing body with his hot cum.

Pete clawed at the restraints as his orgasm hit. His cock spilled his own cum on Andy’s chest and stomach as his body was racked with pleasure, while his hips writhed against Andy’s. He rode out his orgasm as his body clenched on Andy’s cock. “Fuck..." He moaned softly. "Master..."

Andy slowly pulled Pete off of him, much to the whimpering sounds Pete made as Andy did so. Rising to his feet on the bed, Andy reached up and undid the restraints that had held Pete up, catching his pet with arm around Pete’s chest as he nearly crumpled to the bed. As he lowered himself to the bed, he gently laid Pete down and looked up at his pet's face as he undid the cuffs, looking into the relaxed dark hazel eyes that barely focused on him.

He laid down and motioned for Pete to come to him, sliding his arm around Pete’s waist when Pete curled up against him, resting his head on the drummer's chest. “You were so good, Peter,” he whispered against the top of Pete’s head, softly nuzzling his hair.

“Thank you Master,” Pete whispered, his body melting against Andy’s as the drummer began playing circles on the small of his back. “May I rest now?”

“Yes, my pet, you may,” Andy replied as he let his own eyes close. He was far from tired, but his body needed to regain some of its energy if he planned to move his pet back to his own hotel room so he could rest there.


End file.
